Dreamer Walker
by Ms. RavenVioleta
Summary: Sang penjelajah mimpi. kekuatan yang dimilikinya karena darah dari keluarganya, membuatnya menanggung pekerjaan yang cukup merepotkan ini. Tugasnyalah untuk mengembalikan mimpi indah pada orang-orang yang di dera mimpi buruk. tapi pada orang yang dia sayangi kenapa justru enggan masuk ke dalam mimpinya? padahal di dunia nyata dia sama sekali tidak ada adu kontak.


Rated : T-Indonesian-

Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H. (4EVER)

Genre : romance/spiritual

Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

DW Disclaimer : Cheni nee

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll.

Sebelumnya aku persembahkan fic ini untuk nee chan qu, Cheni nee. Nee chan aku cuman mampu sampai segini, jauh dari deskripsi nee chan. Gomenee nee chan, aku akan berusaha lagi selanjutnya. Lalu yang kedua untuk Anne Garbo, hummm ini yah aku sudah publish, skrg boleh kan main game? Dan yang ketiga untuk para Readers yang menunggu fic Sasuhina yang di FFN ini sudah mulai sepi. Ayoooo kita ramaikan Fandom SASUHINA minna. .

Oke. LETS READ. .

-DREAMER WALKER-

-Di atap sekolah-

"Haaaahhhhh, bingung aku mengurusi Hinata. kenapa dia terlalu merepotkan sih?" Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata mengeluh kepada kekasihnya dan teman-temannya yang sedang beristirahat di atap sekolahnya.

"Kenapa sih dengannya, sayang?" Temari menimpali keluhan kekasihnya sambil menyuapi bento buatannya.

"Iya kenapa dengannya?" Itachi yang adalah teman oh bukan tetapi sahabatnya ikut mengomentari.

"Dia bermimpi kalau Naruto si pirang berisik itu, kawan kelasmu Sasuke…."

"Hn" Pria berambut raven model emo? Yang sedang bertengger di atas meja yang sudah tidak terpakai sambil menyenderkan bahunya ke tembok dan dengan mata terpejam tak lupa kedua tangnnya yang di lipat di depan dadanya.

"Iya dia, menolak Hinata. Hmmmm sekarang Hinata tidak mau makan. Sarapan pun tidak. Bayangkan itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk, mungkin…" Neji mengangkat sedikit bahunya.

"Tapi mungkin itu mimpi yang sangat buruk untuknya." Temari menyuap bento ke mulutnya.

"Yupzzz, Benara kata Tema. Lagi pula itu kan sudah rahasia public kalau Hinata cinta mati dengan pria nyentrik itu.. aku bingung, kenapa bisa tergila-gila dengan bocah kuning itu sih? Kalau aku jadi wanita aku akan tertarik dengan Neji. . iya kan?" Itachi mengkerlingkan satu matanya kepada Neji, yang hampir membuat Neji muntah.

Yah begitulah kegiatan mereka sehari-hari di waktu istirahat sekolah. Biasanya mereka hanya bertiga Neji dan duo Uchiha, namun semenjak Neji berpacaran dengan Temari maka bertambahlah satu anggota di sana.

Neji, Itachi dan Temari adalah teman satu kelas di kelas XII A, sedang Sasuke adalah adik kelas mereka di Konoha High School. Sasuke berkelas di kelas XI A. Sebenarnya yang menemukan tempat itu mulanya adalah Sasuke tetapi bersyukurlah Sasuke karena kakaknya adalah orang yang cukup senang mengganggunya.

Teng Teng (gak elit? Emang.)

Mereka pun bergegas membereskan bento mereka dan beranjak dari tempat istirahatnya menuju kelas. Di mulai dengan si pasangan terlebih dulu yang tengah sampai di depan pintu. Kemudian Itachi yang di susul Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

"Jika memang mimpi buruk, sebaiknya dapat di rubah dengan yang lebih indah yaaa. Hmmmm" Itachi berkata pelan entah menuju pada siapa karena tatapannya lurus ke depan semantara Neji cukup jauh darinya.

Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya hanya mengangkat wajahnya jadi memandang rambut panjang di kuncir yang ada di depannya.

Tak ada yang menjawab atau merespon perkataan Itachi barusan. Mereka berjalan biasa saja, lorong sudah sepi. Memang biasa begitu merekalah yang paling akhir masuk ke kelas. Karena lantai tiap kelas berbeda maka terpaksa Sasuke melanjutkan perjalannya sendiri ke ruang kelasnya. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celana panjang seragam sekolahnya, dan blazernya yang memang tidak pernah di kancing depannya. Ia tatap ke depan lurus kearah jalanan.

"Lihat itu Sasuke kunnn… hihihi"

"Cepat-cepat itu Sasuke kun.. ummmm tampannya."

Bisikan-bisikan dari gadis-gadis yang kelasnya di lewati Sasuke. Well, itu sudah biasa memang dari dulu seperti itu. Salahkan penataan ruang yang meletakkan kelas XI A di ujung sana. Sasuke mendengar bisikan-bisikan nakal dari gadis-gadis yang kurang kerjaan, tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya karena memang tidak penting. Gedeg? Yah sebenarnya Sasuke cukup kesal dengan ini tapi bagai mana lagi, secara apapun dia melarang agar tidak ada lagi yang memuja-mujanya secara berlebihan tetaplah tidak mempan.

Brughh

"Ahhh…"

Tiba-tiba saja Bahu kanan Sasuke di tabrak seseorang. Dengan refleks Sasuke menarik lengan orang yang menubruknya agar tidak jatuh. Semula ia pikir adalah ulah fangirlsnya yang mencuri kesempatan, namun siapa pun dia tidak akan biarkan terjatuh di depannya terlebih lagi jika itu wanita. Tapi setelah melihat rambut orang yang menabraknya tadi dan tanpa melihat wajahnya, Sasuke sudah meralat perkiraannya tadi. Ternyata ini benar-benar kecelakaan karena sudah di pastikan yang menabraknya bukanlah salah satu fan girlsnya.

"A… Ano. Gomenne, Ak… Aku tidak sengaja." Gadis bersurai indigo yang kemudian di ketahui namanya adalah Hinata sedang membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mematung di depannya sambil tetap tangan kanannya masih memegang lengan Hinata dan menatap pucuk kepala gadis itu. "Hn" dua konsonan itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibir pria emo itu. Kemudian ia masukkan lagi tangannya ke saku celananya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menunduk di belakangnya.

Perlahan setelah Hinata menyadari kepergian Sasuke dari hadapannya ia angkat kepalanya menatap punggung Sasuke. Terlihatlah kini kedua pipinya yang memerah dan keringatnya yang mengucur di keningnya.

"Sasuke… huft kenapa aku bodoh sekali." Hinata kemudian memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Caramu norak Hinata." Kalimat tersebut terlontar dari mulut seorang wanita berambut bubblegum yang sedang menatapnya dari jendela kelasnya. Hinata mematung mendengar perkataan tersebut, tersadarlah kini siapa orang yang tadi dia tabrak dan di mana ia sekarang.

"Dasar, murahan. Huuuuuu…." Kali ini seorang wanita dengan rambut merahnya dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Perkataan dari wanita barusan mengundang amarah yang lainnya juga, yang kemudian mereka semua ikut menyoraki Hinata.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuu….."

Belumlah ia menemukan secercah kebahagiaan setelah mimpinya tadi malam, sekarang malah ia di buat malu di depan banyak orang karena ketidak sengajaannya menabrak seorang Sasuke. Matanya memanas, sedikit lagi akan jatuh air matanya. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya sambil menahan tangisnya.

Sasuke samar-samar mendengar sorakan untuk Hinata itu. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membantunya? Mustahil. Apa urusannya dia membantu Hinata? lagi pula siapa Hinata? selain teman satu kelas dan tetangga rumahnya?.

Hinata kemudian masuk ke kelas dan langsung duduk di kursinya sambil menatap mata Tenten yang adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tenten khawatir. Karena ia tahu inilah kebiasaan teman sebangkunya ini jika menahan tangisnya, menatap matanya dengan tatapan sedih namun berusaha kuat.

Kemudian setelah beberapa detik Hinata menatap lekat mata Tenten, Hinata menggeleng dan kemudian menatap papan tulis di depan kelas.

"Katakan, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang menyakitimu biar aku hajar orangnya. Siapa?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia acuhkan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dengan mengalihkannya dengan kegiatan menyiapkan buku pelajarannya.

Di kelas yang sama, di bangku lain Sasuke dapat mendengar pembicaraan Tenten kepada Hinata. ia sengaja memperjelas pendengarannya dan memfokuskan ke arah Hinata dan Tenten, namun raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia sedang menguping. Pandangannya kedepan, tangannya yang setia di dalam kantong celanya, dan bangkunya yang ia mundurkan ke tembok bagian bahunya.

"Selamat siang anak-anak." Sapa seorang pria muda dengan sedikit goresan di hidungnya. Iruka Sensei.

"Hmmmm, Sudah datang? Merepotkan." Shikamaru yang merupakan teman sebangku Sasuke baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

Beberapa jam mereka belajar di kelas setelah istirahat siang akhirnya waktu pulang pun tiba.

Teng Teng Teng

"Hmmmmm, Tenten chan. Tidurlah di rumahku." Hinata merengek kepada sahabatnya yang ternyata eh ternyata suaranya dapat di tangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Aduhh bagaimana ya Hinata chan. Aku tidak bisa malam ini ayahku baru kembali dari tugasnya di Osaka, masak aku tidak tinggal di rumah. Besok saja bagaimana?" Tenten berkata dengan penyesalannya yang mendalam.

"Hummm, aku tidak mau tidur. Aku tidak mau lagi bermimpi, itu sangat menyakitkan Tenten chan."

"Emmm sudahlah itu kan hanya mimpi, kau berdo'a sebelum tidur aku yakin tidak akan datang mimpi buruk seperti orang itu." Tenten menunjuk Naruto yang sedang berjalan keluar dengan setia cengiran lima jarinya menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Tenten…." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dan sedikit memukul bahu Tenten.

"Eh iya maaf. Tapi serius Hinata, aku tidak bisa."

Hinata terlihat kecewa sekali dengan jawaban yang Tenten berikan. Begitu pun dengan Tenten yang tidak tega memberikan jawaban pahitnya. Namun bagaimana lagi, memang itu kenyataannya Tenten tidak bisa menginap di rumah Hinata.

"Jangan menguping terus. Aku pulang duluan ya Sasuke. Jaaaaaa" Shikamaru yang kemudian dengan malasnya mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

Sasuke seperti di skakmat karena kegiatannya di sadari seseorang. Ia mendengus kesal dan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Ia pun mengikuti jejak Shikamaru keluar kelas itu dan sedikit berlari untuk mengejar teman sebangkunya itu.

"Dasar kau rambut nanas." Sasuke kemudian memukul sedikit rambut Shikamaru yang mencuat itu.

"Mendokusai kau Sasuke." Shikamaru kemudian membenahi rambutnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau semakin tertarik dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru barusan sukses membuat Sasuke memerah wajahnya dan jantungnya berdegup cukup keras. "Apa? Siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau pikir aku dalam tidurku tidak berpikir dan merasakan sekitar apa?!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hummmm, mendokusai. Nih ya, aku tuh tahu kau sering mengamatinya saat pelajaran berlangsung. Kau sering menguping pembicarannya dengan Tenten, walau wajamu lurus ke depan tapi kupingmu tuli saat aku panggil."

"..."

"Yahhhh terserah kau saja. Bergerak atau Naruto yang merupakan pujaan hatinya itu akan terlebih dulu mendapatkannya di bandingkan kau. Ya sudah ya motorku di sana, Hati-hati." Shikamaru kemudian berbelok ke kiri arah parkiran motor.

"Hn. Hati-hati." Sasuke menimpali kemudian jalan lagi ke depan gerbang sampai akhirnya kakaknya, Itachi menjemputnya di depan gerbang.

Tidak banyak suara yang timbul di dalam mobil Itachi.

"Besok pakai mobilmu Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Baguslah, biar mobilku ini istirahat dulu. Iyakan manis hmmmm." Itachi mengelus setir mobilnya sendiri. Di liriknya adiknya yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, apa kau tidak mau membantu Hinata? sepertinya di mimpinya tadi malam itu dia sangat terpukul loh."

"Tidak mungkin. Baru juga aku masuk kelas setelah kemarin membantu mimpinya Kakashi sensei yang berturut-turut bermimpi Keluarganya di bantai. Lagi pula dia baru kali ini memimpikan hal itu, belum terlalu parah." Sasuke menimpali sambil tetap melihat jalanan di kirinya.

"Tapi dia terlalu parah sampai tidak mau makan dan tidur. Apa kau tidak khawatir?" Itachi menggoda.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke menoleh kepada kakaknya yang sedang mengemudi.

"Ehem. Sudahlah tidak usah kau tutupi padaku, mungkin kau mampu membohongi orang lain tapi tidak denganku. Kau menyukai Hinata kannnn?"

Glekkkk

Sasuke menelan ludahnya paksa, wajahnya memerah, tampangnya tetap stoic, emosinya stabil, degup jantungnya mempompa lebih keras, badannya tak mampu bergerak. Pertanyaan kakaknya itu terlalu mengena padanya. Baru saja tadi Shikamaru yang menyatakan pernyatann seperti itu, kini kakaknya. Sungguh tidak habis pikir olehnya kalau ini bisa ketahuan, mulaim khawatir kira-kira siapa lagi yang menyadari tingkahnya ini.

Tidak ada jawaban dan pertanyaan lagi dari Itachi sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang megah dengan model bangunan Eropa modern. Lalu kedua kakak beradik itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang super megah itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi Sasuke." Itachi mengingatkan adiknya lagi sebelum ia ke dapur (Kebiasaannya).

"Hn," Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke POV.

Perkataan Shikamaru dan Itachi nii san… hummm apa tingkahku terlalu kentara? Ahhhh aku merasa malu sekali membayangkan jika gadis itu tahu perasaanku terhadapnya.

Cklek

Ku buka pintu kamarku, ku letakkan tasku pada tempatnya dan ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Ku pejamkan mataku, kembali aku mengingat gadis yang tinggal di depan rumahku, Hinata. Pertama kali aku melihatnya pada saat ia dan kakak sepupunya datang ke rumahku tiga tahun lalu.

Flashback

Ting tong

"Ahhhh biar aku saja bi yang buka, kebetulan aku akan pergi." Aku berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklek.

"Selamat siang." Sapa seorang yang aku belum pernah melihatnya, laki-laki dengan rambut panjang tergerainya yang berwarna coklat.

"Hn."

"Kami penghuni baru di kompleks ini. Perkenalkan namaku Neji, Hyuuga Neji." Mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Aku pun menjabat tangannya.

"Ini Hyuuga Hinata, Adik sepupuku."

Gadis bernama Hinata itu muncul perlahan dari balik Hyuuga Neji, sambil wajahnya di tundukkan. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya tadi sebelum dia muncul. Aku melihatnya menggenggam erat baju belakang kakak sepupunya itu. Aku memperhatikan pucuk kepalanya karena wajahnya menunduk membuatnya terhalang poni nya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang. Putih bersih, ada rona merah di kedua pipinya, dan terlihat senyum yang takut-takut ia berikan kepadaku. Sampai akhirnya aku melihatnya berpaling kepada kakak sepupunya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sasuke….. Uchiha Sasuke…." Neji memanggil namaku.

"Ya?" aku menatap Neji dan dia menunjukan sesuatu dengan matanya. Aku ikuti arah matanya dan ternyata itu menuju pada tanganku yang masih menjabat tangan Hinata. segera saja aku melepaskannya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Itachi akan mengurus kalian." aku langsung berlari pergi menuju tempat Shikamaru.

End Flashback

Hummmm, rona merah itu. Kini sering aku lihat, meski pun bukan karena diriku. Kau bahkan terkesan tidak mau menganggapku tetanggamu Hinata, tch. Sebenarnya seberapa dalam kau mencintai si kuning itu hemmm…. Pertanyaan yang sering muncul jika aku baru mendapatkan fakta bodoh Hinata karena si Kuning itu. Pernah aku mendengar Hinata rela mengecat rambutnya menjadi pink pada pesta ulang tahun si Dobe itu karena mendengar kalau Naruto menyukai Sakura yang berambut jelek itu, sangat bodoh. Dan sekarang dia bahkan tidak sarapan dan makan siang hanya karena bermimpi Naruto menolak cintanya.

Aku heran, dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu bodoh bahkan menjadi salah satu sainganku dan Shikamaru di kelas. Tapi kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal-hal bodoh, ahhhh mungkin karena dia menyukai orang bodoh.

Apa aku harus masuki mimpinya? Entah seberapa buruk jadinya aku nanti.

Perlahan mataku terasa berat. Memikirkan gadis itu sebenarnya membuatku muak karena semakin aku menganalisanya, semakin aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia begitu menyukai Naruto.

Zzzz

Sasuke end POV

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya Sasuke tidur di kasurnya, padahal sekarang sudah pukul tiga yang biasanya di akan berlatih musik di studio milik Itachi. Mungkin memang karena lelah akhirnya Sasuke tidur sore ini.

-Di kediaman Hyuuga-

"Hinata kau tadi benar-benar tidak makan?" Tanya Neji yang sedang mengambil buah di kulkas.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan nii san. Nii san, apa mustahil bagiku di sukai oleh Naruto kun?" Hinata lirih kepada Kakak sepupunya.

"Mustahil." Neji dengan santainya memakan buah pir dan mendekati Hinata yang sedang menonton Anime sorenya di depan tv.

"Eh?" Hinata berbalik menatap Neji dengan kesal.

"Hn. Mustahil selama dia tetap bodoh seperti sekarang. Masak dia tidak juga menembakmu? Padahal dia tahu kalau kau menyukainya."

"Dia belum tahu Nii san."

"Seantero sekolah sudah tahu Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata memerah wajahnya karena malu membayangkan jika memang itu benar. Tetapi memang sepertinya sudah banyak yang tahu akan perasaannya kepada Naruto.

Badmood, Hinata mematikan tvnya meninggalkan Neji yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia masuki kamarnya, lalu di kunci dan terjunlah dia ke atas kasur.

"Huaaaaaa, hikz hikz. Naruto kun, apakah aku seburuk itu sampai kau tidak memandangku? jika memang padahal kau tahu perasaanku." isak Hinata di dekapan gulingnya.

"Aku bahkan sangat menyukaimu lebih dari apapun. Aku rela menjadi apapun asalkan kau menyukai ku, aku rela menunggu sampai kapanpun asalkan kau janji pada akhirnya kau hanya untukku. Hikz hikz."

Hinata terisak sejadinya di dalam kamarnya. Karena terlalu lelah menangis akhirnya dia pun terlelap. Memang sudah kebiasannya jika habis menangis dia akan tertidur.

-Dream World-

"Naruto kun bersama Sakura san? Benarkah itu?" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju bayangan orang yang dikenalnya. Semakin dekat semakin ia yakin siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto dan Sakura sedang duduk berduaan di pinggir danau yang begitu indah, dengan tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri Sakura. Hinata yang ada di belakang keduanya mengendap-endap melihat romansa Naruto dna Sakura. Naruto kemudian menangkup wajah cantik Sakura, kemudian mengecupnya.

Sesak….. Dada Hinata terasa sesak melihat kejadian di depan matanya. Naruto perlahan turun kepada leher Sakura, terlihat Naruto menciumi leher mulus Sakura. Sakura mengerang dan mengacak rambut Naruto, perlahan Naruto meremas dada sebelah kiri Sakura.

Kejadian itu terlihat begitu jelas di mata Hinata. Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tenggorokkan terasa tercekat, air matanya sudah deras mengalir, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan terasa lemas. Sungguh ia tidak ingin melihat ini, Naruto sang pujaan hatinya selama beberapa tahun ini melakukan itu dengan orang lain." Tidak, ini tidak sungguhan. Aku salah lihat itu bukan Naruto kun" Hinata meyakinkan hatinya di selang perih hatinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengannya menjauh dari tempat itu. Hinata terkejut setengah mati, ia di tarik sosok misterius di depannya. Ia berlari mengikuti arahan sosok yang menariknya. Ia coba menerka siapa sosok di depannya itu, terasa tidak asing baginya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, ia takjub melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Hamparan bunga lavender, ungu muda dan ungu tua dari bunga itu, hijau muda dan hijau tua warna dari daunnya, dan biru putih awan di langit. Hinata membuka mulutnya takjub, ia pandangi sekeliling mencoba menikmati pemandangan indah di depan matanya. Ia bergerak maju seakan ingin mandi bersama lavender-lavender itu. Wangi lavender santer tercium di indra penciumnya karena terbawa angin. Ia lupakan air mata yang baru saja mengalir di pipinya, ia lupaakan kejadian buruk barusan. Karya Tuhan di hadapannya sangat membuatnya enggan berpaling, ini terlalu indah. Eitzzzz, di tengah takjubnya ia teringat sesuatu. Hinata tolehkan perlahan kepanya ke sebelah kirinya.

Terlihatlah sesosok pemuda dengan tampang stoicnya memandang lurus ke hamparan Lavender yang entah dimana ujungnya. Pria dengan kedua tangannya di masukkan kedalam saku celananya, potongan rambut yang bagus jika di lihat dari depan dan terlihat seperti pantat ayam jika terlihat dari belakang *plakk. Pria yang tinggal di depan rumahnya, satu kelas dengannya, dan rivalnya untuk mendapat ranking satu di sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa- Su- Ke?" Hinata takut-takut.

"Hn. Kenapa?" Mendengar pernyataan dingin Sasuke membuat Hinata enggan membuka asuaranya, ia hanya menggeleng.

'Sasuke bodoh, baka, bukankah tugasmu untuk membuat mimpinya jadi indah….' Sasuke meruntuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Kau mau bunga lavender itu?" tanya Sasuke masih sedikit angkuh.

"Eh.?" Hinata mendelik tak percaya kalau manusia di sampingnya ini berkata manis.

"Mau berapa buah?" Sasuke kemudian menengok ke arah Hinata yang sedang menatapnya tak percaya.

Deg

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Jantung keduanya berdetak tak karuan. 'Geez, ini hanya dalam mimpi' Sasuke mengumpat. Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju padang lavender dan meninggalkan Hinata yang tertegun dang memegang dadanya yang sebelah kiri.

"Ini." Sasuke dengan cepat sudah kembali ada di hadapan Hinata dan mengulurkan segenggam bunga lavender kepada Hinata. Hinata dengan sumringah menerima bunga itu, kemudian ia ciumi dan kagumi dengan tatapan pada bunga itu. Jujur saja dalam hatinya Sasuke sangat menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya itu, di alam nyata? Mana mungkin. Takut Hinata menyadari keanehannya Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ke sebuah pohon satu-satunya di tempat itu. Pohon yang besar, rindang, dan berwarna hijau segar kini Sasuke duduk di bawahnya. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke pergi kemudian mengikuti menuju pohon itu.

"em, Sasuke san boleh aku bertanya?" Seraya Hinata mendudukkan diri di samping kanan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menyandarkan bahunya ke pohon yang besar itu.

"Ini, emm Ini kita sedang di mana?" mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata yang tidak mungkin ia jawab, Sasuke hanya menoleh dan menatap intens mata bulan Hinata membuat Hinata takut.

Sasuke tanpa sadar semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, 5 centi, 4 centi, 3 centi, 2 centi,,, Sasuke akhirnya tersadar berkat hembusan nafas Hinata yang terasa memburu di depan wajahnya.

"Ehem…." Sasuke kemudian memundurkan badannya lagi dan memasang posisi semula. "Kau… dengan Tenten sudah berkawan lama?"

Hinata masih syok karena jaraknya dengan Sasuke barusan sangatlah dekat. "I- itu.. ee ahhhhh iya sejak aku pindah ke sini aku mengenal Tenten chan."

"Sebelum bertemu denganku kah?"

"Emmmm…" Hinata mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya setelah ke rumah Uchiha san tapatnya pada saat aku dan Neji nii ke sekolah untuk mendaftar. Kalau kau sendiri dengan Shikamaru san?"

"Yang jelas sebelum bertemu denganmu." Kemudian Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum.

Maksud Sasuke baik, dia ingin sedikit bercanda dengan Hinata. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata yang justru terkejut dengan senyum menawan Sasuke itu. Melihat Hinata yang keheranan segera saja Sasuke kembali ke tampang stoicnya.

"Kau kenapa?" kali ini Sasuke bertanya langsung pada Hinata dengan tetap memandang gadis itu.

"Ti- Tidak. Emmm Sasuke san. Kau kan sangat terkenal di sekolah tapi kata nii san kau masih belum punya pacar?"

"Hn. Kenapa? Kau mau daftar?" Sasuke menggoda.

"Tiiidakk. Aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Kau sendiri?" Ahhhh Sasuke meruntuli kebodohannya menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedih mengingat perasaannya yang di acuhkan oleh pria pujaannya, Hinata mengusap satu persatu bunga di tangannya.

"Kau sangat menyukai Lavender yah?" Hinata mengangguk semangat. Sasuke pintar menghibur orang ternyata. "Kenapa?"

"Karena, bunga ini lembut. Warnanya lembut membuat tenang saat melihatnya, lalu saat menghirup baunya… ummm (Hinata mencium bunga itu) harum dan menenangkan. Bentuknya cantik. Pokoknya ini indah, aku suka. Hehe" Hinata tersenyum tulus.

'Seperti dirimu, Hinata.' Dalam batin Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Lalu Sasuke san, apa yang Sasuke san suka?" Tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih menatap bunga di tangannya.

"Aku?" Sasuke kemudian beralih memandang gadis cantik di depannya itu, seolah mengatakan "KAU" Tapi kenyataannya dia justru mengatakan "Tidak ada.".

"Masa sih? Aneh sekali. Pasti ada Sasuke san, coba kau ingat-ingat." Hinata memaksa.

"Ada." Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya ke pohon dan menatap langit kemudian memejamkan matanya. Hinata antusias ingin mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Beberapa detik Hinata menatap mahluk Tuhan di hadapannya membuatnya betah menatap pemuda itu lama-lama. Entah kenapa.

"Saat ini. Aku menyukai saat seperti ini." Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka suaranya yang membuat Hinata bingung mengartikan kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Terkadang sesuatu yang kita suka belum tentu orang lain menyukainya. Kadang maksud baik dari kita belum tentu orang lain mengartikannya baik. Hummmm banyak yang belum kita tahu di dunia ini. Semakin mencari tahu justru mendapatkan yang tidak kita inginkan. Kita ini masih SMA ya Hinata? masih panjang perjalanan menuju ke kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Tapi pada perasaan yang kita rasakan apa, emmm apakah itu benar dan keingin yang timbul pada saat ini akan berlangsung sampai kita dewasa nanti? Perasaan yang serasa sangat ingin dan merencanakan sampai jauh, apa itu akan berlangsung sampai kita dewasa nanti?" Sasuke bicara panjang lebar. Hinata tersenyum mendengar Sasuke berbicara dan tidak menanggapinya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke saat menyadari Hinata menatapnya sambil tersenyum, Sumpah Hinata cantik sekali tersenyum setulus itu.

"Kau ternyata bisa berbicara panjang Sasuke san? hehe. Tak ku sangka, sunguh. Di sekolahan kau sangat berbeda. Ternyata kau cukup hangat. Bisakah kau selalu seperti ini?" Hinata tersenyum hangat dan berkata lembut dan meminta tulus.

Sasuke terus menatap Hinata yang tersenyum semanis madu di depannya, tiap inci dari wajah Hinata ia lukis di otaknya, dan tiap kata yang Hinata ucapkan ia dengarkan dengan baik. 'Jika itu inginmu, Hinata' ia ucapakan kalimat itu dalam hatinya yang tentu saja tidak Hinata dengar.

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Ihhhh Sasuke san, kembalikan Sasuke san yang hangat tadi." Hinata mencoba memukul dada Sasuke dengan segenggam bunga lavender yang ia genggam, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke justru menariknya dan…

Cuppp

Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Sasuke justru memejamkan matanya dan mengecap bibir ranum Hinata. Sasuke Hisap dan ia mencoba hapalkan betul rasa itu. Hanya satu kali hisapan pada bibir bawah Hinata, dan Sasuke pun menyudahi ciuman singkat itu.

Hinata merona sejadinya, wajahnya merah padam. Bagaimana pun ini adalah kali pertamanya terlalu dekat dengan seorang laki-laki yang bukan keluarganya. Tapi entah, seperti obat atau apa, Hinata terasa bahagia dan plong ahhhh sulit mengatakan perasaan yang terlalu tentram begini.

"Heii, wajahmu memerah persis seperti tomat buah kesukaanku." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. "Emmmm, ini kali pertama kah?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Iyah, aku malu. Hehe emmm kalau Sasuke san sendiri?"

"Aku? Sering." Kemudian beralih memandang hamparan lavender di depannya. Hinata mendongak kaget dan kesal. "Iya sering, baik di telpon, saat akan makan malam bersama, saat aku hendak pergi ke suatu tempat, saat aku beranjak tidur, begitu pun saat akan berangkat sekolah. Yah, begitulah kebiasaan Kaa san." Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iiiihhhh, bodoh bodoh bodoh." Hinata memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke.

"Aduh, Aduh, hahahaha iya iya ampun. Aduh, hahaha memangnya kau cemburu yaaaa?" Seketika Hinata menghentikan pukulannya.

'Cemburu?' Terbersit kata itu dalam hati Hinata. "Tidak." Hinata mengembungkan pipi merahnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya kagum, 'Kawaii'.

"Sudah pagi, lekas, nanti kau terlambat sekolah." Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata.

"Ah, iya benar." Hinata langsung bangun dari tempatnya duduk lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa dulu aku musti takut jika masuk ke mimpimu? Ini sangat menyenangkan. Untung mimpinya belum jauh lebih buruk. Semoga efeknya hanya sehari ini saja. dan besok aku bisa bertemu dengannya di sekolah" Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menghilang dari alam mimpi itu.

In Real

Hinata perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, ia lihat sekeliling kamarnya.

"Aku di kamar?" Hinata berkata pelan. Kemudian ia sentuh bibirnya dan bangun perlahan dari tidurnya. "Hanya mimpi yah? Hehehe seperti nyata. Hummm kok bisa Sasuke san yah? Mengingatnya pun tidak… heheh"

Hinata terus tersenyum mengingat mimpinya, Krukkk Krukkkkk…..

"Aduh aku lapar sekali." Hinata melihat jam dindingnya, masih jam lima, masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sampai masuk sekolah. Ia kemudian menuju kamar mandi, lalu mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Langsung ia menuju ke dapur mencari makanan. Syukurnya pelayan rumahnya sudah terbangun juga dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ayame chan. Aku lapar dari kemarin belum makan. Ada nasi tidak sisa makan malam tadi malam?"

"Eh, Nona? Sepertinya tidak ada. Saya masakkan dulu bagaimana?"

"Emmm tidak usah. Kalu begitu aku makan roti ini saja." Lalu Hinata mengambil roti yang ada di tempatnya.

1,2,3,4,5,6 Hinata sudah habis memakan roti itu tanpa selai atau apa pun, sekarang di tangannya adalah roti tawar ketujuhnya yang sudah ia makan setengah.

"Ayame chan, aku mandi dulu yah. Arigatou." Hinata kemudian beranjak dan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi setelah memakan srapannya.

Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar sederhananya (menurut Hinata), lalu ia buka pintu kamarnya dan menuju meja belajarnya untuk menjadwal pelajaran hari ini, saat sedang menuju meja belajarnya ia melihat di kamar depan rumahnya lampunya menyalah.

"Sasuke, sudah bangun kah dia?"

Hinata POV.

Hummmm sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa mimpi barusan. Seorang pangeran di sekolah masuk di mimpi ku, hahaha aneh. Memang dasar mimpi, jadi benar tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan mana mungkin Sasuke yang dingin, arogan, sok, dan temprament itu bisa jadi sehangat itu. Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandiku, seperti biasa aku bercermin dan menyisir rambutku terlebih dulu sebelum mandi.

Deg

Tiba-tiba aku jadi deg-degan saat ku lihat bibirku. Aku jadi teringat mimpiku, sungguh aku berani sumpah itu sungguh terasa, seperti aku tadi benar-benar berciuman. Bibirku seperti berkedut, seperti saat aku merasakan saat di hisap olehnya di mimpiku. Ahhhh aku sungguh benar-benar bodoh memikirkan mimpi. Ayolah Hinataaaa, mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur. Aku segera meninggalkan cermin tanpa menyisir rambutku. Aku mulai menanggalkan pakaianku satu per satu, saat aku hendak membuka celana tidurku aku seperti merasakan ada sesuatu di kantungnya. Bukan kebiasaanku mengantungi benda di celana tidurku. Saat aku ambil isinya, oh Tuhan aku sungguh terkejut. Di tanganku ini ada beberapa bunga Lavender tanpa tangkai. Aku berusaha mengingat dari mana asalnya, tapi aku tidak menemukan jawaban.

Ahhhh, apa dari mimpiku? Tidak mungkin, mustahil. Ini bukan film, ini kenyataan. Ini ada kesalahan, hummmm aku terlalu melantur. Mungkin akibat aku tidak makan seharian kemarin.

Hinata end POV

Di sekolah

Teng Teng

Bel masuk pun telah berbunyi, Hinata masih melirik ke bangku yang kosong di baris berbeda agak di belakangnya.

'Apa tidak masuk lagi?'

"Hei Hinata, dari tadi kau seperti gelisah. Kenapa?" Tanya tenten kepada Hinata.

"Ah, Ano.. Ehhh tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hee"

"Kok wajahmu memerah dan emmm gugup begitu?"

"Ti-Tidak. A- aku tidak gugup. Hehe." Hinata tertawa garing pada teman sebangkunya.

Tenten bukan gadis bodoh yang percaya dengan ucapan Hinata barusan. Tapi dia juga tidak bodoh untuk terus memaksa sahabat yang baru di kenalnya tiga tahun lalu ini untuk berterus terang, karena bisa jadi malah tangis Hinata yang dia dapat. Tenten mengikuti lirikan demi lirikan dari mata Hinata yang ternyata menuju meja Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi Anak-anak." Sapa seorang guru yang berpakaian cukup seksi dan wajahnya yang cantik yang di kenal Anko sensei ini kepada murid-muridnya.

"Pagiii Buuuuu."

"Shikamaru, kau ingin belajar tidak?" belum juga memulai pelajaran, ibu guru cantik ini sudah marah-marah.

"Hoaammm. Hn. Iya Anko sensei, bisa kita mulai pelajarannya.?"

"Kau ini. Malasnya bukan main. Sasuke kemana lagi?"

"Dia tidak masuk, Sakit." Jawab Shikamaru mals-malasan.

Dimeja lain Hinata dapat mendengar jawaban Shikamaru yang mengatakan Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini.

"Sakit lagi." Hinata berkata pelan, saaangaattt pelan. Tapi sayang teman sebangkunya mampu mendengar itu.

'Benar dugaanku, Hinata dari tadi mencari Sasuke. Aneh, tidak biasanya.' Batin Tenten.

"Kau sudah pindah ke lain hati?" Bisik Tenten di telinga Hinata dengan pelan.

"Maksudmu?" Hinata tak kalah pelannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melihat raut kegelisahanmu karena Sasuke belum datang dan terlebih saat Shika mengatakan dia tidak masuk."

"Heiii, ada apa itu bisik-bisik Hinata, Tenten."

"Ahhh, tidak bu hanya mencari bolpoint. Gomen." Tenten terpaksa berbohong.

Pelajaran pun di mulai. Waktu terus berjalan mengantarkan mereka ke setiap suasana yang harus mereka lalui di tiap tahapnya. Mulai belajar, mengerjakan soal, tanya jawab, penjelasan, Istirahat, Masuk lagi, belajar, mengerjakan soal, tanya jawab, dan pulang.

Pukul 2.00 Waktu Konoha

Teng teng

Bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi. Mereka mengakhiri pelajaran di sekolah hari ini. Sama halnya pada gadis bersurai indigo ini. Seperti biasa saat pulang ia menunggu kakaknya di parkiran mobil untuk pulang bersama. Tak lama berselang sang kakak yang aslinya adalah sepupunya datang.

"Haiii, sudah lama menunggu?"

"Belum."

"Ayo kita pulang. tadi kau makan siang ka?"

"Iya nii san. eh, Temari nee mana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Dia ada latihan drama untuk lomba dua bulan lagi. Jadi kita pulang berdua saja hari ini."

"Oke." Hinata pun masuk ke mobil milik kakak sepupunya itu.

Di jalan Hinata inginnn sekali bertanya pada kakaknya tapi takut. Sebentar lagi akan sampai di rumah, bertanya atau tidak akan tahu.

"Emmm, nii san tadi makan siang di atap lagi?" tanya Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Oh, dengan Itchi nii dan Temari nee ya?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak." Hinata bingung untuk menanyakannya. "Emm, Hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk kelas."

"Iya aku dengar dari Itachi dia sakit." Jawab Neji acuh.

"Ohh, sakit apa nii san? apa Itachi nii bilang?" Neji mendelik mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata.

"Ini Sasuke kan yang kita bicarakan?" Neji balik bertanya.

"I- iya."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengannya? Setahuku dia memang sering sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah kan? Tapiii baru kali ini kau menanyakannya." Neji menatap curiga kepada Hinata. mereka telah di depan rumah tetapi Neji enggan turun dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

"E? Ituuu. Emm Te- temanku yang bertanya. Iya be- benar temanku yang ber- bertanya nii san." Hinata memerah wajahnya.

Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bohong."

"Ahhh sudahlah Nii san aku ingin masuk. To- tolong buka pintunya nii san" Hinata keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk rumahnya.

"Aku menjenguknya nanti siang, kau ikut yaaaa Hinata." Neji berteriak meledek adik sepupunya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari di atas di kediaman Uchiha, di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sedang melihat mereka di jendela dengan menggeser sedikit gordennya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat gadisnya ehhh bukan tapi Hinata berlari ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajahnya di tundukkan. Sudah di tebak olehnya kalau Hinata habis di goda oleh Neji. Ahhh Neji? Mobilnya masih terparkir di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Aneh kenapa dia belum masuk. Sasuke tersadar sesuatu, ia palingkan pandangannya yang menuju Pintu masuk kediaman Hyuuga yang barusan Hinata lewati kini kearah mobil silver Neji. Dilihatnya Neji sedang tersenyum lebar menatap pada Sasuke yang ada di belakang gorden. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke menutup gorden kamarnya dengan kasar, membuat Neji semakin tertawa.

Bagaimana pun walau hanya dalam mimpi, Sasuke berhasil merebut First kiss gadis yang ia cintai dan gadis itu pun telah merebut first kissnya. Apakah hanya di dalam mimpi Sasuke bisa sedekat itu dengan gadis pujaan hatinya? Tentunya Kami-sama telah membuat rencana yang indah untuk kehidupan ciptaan-ciptaannya.

Jika tidak saat ini mungkin nanti saat mereka sama-sama telah dewasa. Lebih baik begitu bukan? Daripada sekarang, lalu putus? karena bertemu pria atau gadis yang labih tampan atau cantik? Lebih baik nanti tapi mereka bersatu untuk selamanya.

Owari?

Hummmm, Akhirnya selesai juga fic oneshoot ini. Maaf kalau buruk, hhehehe. Hanya segini otak saya mampunya untuk saat ini.

Mohon Riviewnya yah Minna. . SASUHINA 4 EVER.


End file.
